videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros series
Lies about the Super Smash Bros series * 007 from Goldeneye is a playable character in some version of the game. Lies about Super Smash Bros. *You could get a key to use on Link's stage that unlocked the cage on that level. Sonic the Hedgehog would come out. *After beating the game on very hard with one life without restarting, you would unlock playable Metal Mario. *After beating the game on very hard with only three lives without restarting, you would attain the character Goku. *After beating the game on very hard with one life and never restarting, you would unlock bug-eyed versions of Link and Yoshi. *Rotate the control stick 30 times when selecting Luigi and Master Hand would be playable. *You can play as Charmander by using an unlicensed cheat device such as Game Shark. *Using a device that would supposedly be coming out soon, you could play as many more characters including Bowser. *Wario can be unlocked by beating the game in less than 5 minutes. *Pikachu and Jigglypuff can evolve into Raichu and Wigglytuff and be playable by pressing the C buttons in a certain order while at the main screen. *By performing a "sparkle kill" on silph co so that the sparkle lines up on the Poke ball you get Gyarados. *If you played as Fox and entered a certain sequence of button presses starting with A, B, and Z while standing on top of an Arwing in the Great Fox stage, you could jump into the Arwing and ride it. * After beating the game on very hard with all the characters, you would unlock a mode with all the stages connected. Lies about Super Smash Bros. Melee *Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee by accumalating 20 kills in Cruel Melee, an April Fools hoax fabricated by EGM. **Further elongating the lie, EGM claimed that the number was a typo, stating that 200 kills were needed instead. Fake screenshots were even added as well. **''Sonic was actually included as a playable character in the sequel, Brawl.'' *"liar went to a Melee tourney in NY where you had to beat event 51 and he did it, and that there was a hidden event 52 in which you fight every character including super secret characters like Megaman and Goku." *Characters from Lord of the Rings like Gimli or Legolas were secret characters. *After beating the game with every character 5 times on the hardest difficulty in both classic and adventure modes you unlock Armored Mewtwo, Giga Bowser and Golden Mew. *''This is obviously a prank to waste your time in the game, and come to no avail.'' *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are unlockable characters. *There is a tanner version of Mario with spiked knuckles, named Bario, who throws down his hat after getting 100% damage and doubles in power. *Shoot every name during the credits to unlock Sonic or Toad *Toad is a playable character. This particular myth was propagated by a website which outlined instructions for obtaining the character. This method and the site in question were extensively researched and proven to be false. *The moves Kirby did are made out of curse sounds. For example, when he swings the hammer he says "cunt." Lies about Super Smash Bros. Brawl * A new character Bull could be unlocked if you get all of the achievements without using a hammer. * Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, Tails, and the Balloon Fighter are playable characters. **''Although Roy, Tails and Pichu weren't meant to be in the game, Analysis of the data on the disk proved that Mewtwo was meant to be in Brawl, with the exact same move set. '' *R.O.B. replaced Geno during development. *If you threw a PokéBall during the Pokemon Stadium level while it was changed to water, Seaking would appear and give you super-special attacks. * If you Beat Master Hand 400 times on hard, you will unlock him as an assist trophy. *Mega Man was supposed to be in Brawl as the final hidden character. *Psycho Mantis was supposed to be in Brawl as an additional hidden character. *Brawl has a code for contest winners to download Geno, Megaman and other characters. *Before its release, there was a .jpg floating around on the internet that featured a massive character select screen and was supposed to be the 'full roster'. The roster had 44 characters on it including Koopa Jr., Midna, Krystal, Ashley and Young Link. *Krystal's voice actor was confirmed for voicing Krystal in Brawl. Many believed Krystal was going to be a playable character. **''It's true she voiced for Krystal but only for cameo purposes'' * Snake can use guns other than his rocket launcher and mortar. (This is only partly true, Snake's Final Smash move uses an MGL-140 grenade launcher.) * As well as Toon Link Toon Zelda and Shiek are unlockable characters. * Skull Kid was going to be a hidden character * Plusle and Minun could be unlocked **''The two were in the beta as a tag '' Category:Nintendo